


Unikitty Goes to Baskin-Robbins

by sarahgirl1998



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Baskin-Robbins, Comedy, Cute, Gen, Humor, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Unikitty treats herself to a frosty reward after defeating Master Frown once again.





	Unikitty Goes to Baskin-Robbins

Master Frown lay where he was, writhing in pain. Unikitty stood before him, having a proud expression on her face.

"How do you like that, hm?" Unikitty asked. "That'll teach you to get on our nerves!"

Frown started to crawl away, moaning and wheezing with every little movement.

"Curses... foiled again," he said to himself. "You just wait, you pesky brat! You haven't seen the last of me!"

As soon as Frown had left the scene, however, the skies cleared up. Sensing the improving weather, Unikitty returned to her normal, happy expression as she jumped with delight.

"Eee!" she squealed with joy. "Once again, the Unikingdom is saved!"

Unikitty got off the ground and took off into the air, making her way back to the Unikingdom. While she was flying, however, her stomach growled. She blushed as she put her paw over her stomach, as though someone had seen it.

"Hmm, I'm getting hungry..." Unikitty muttered to herself. "Guess I skipped lunch to stop Master Frown. But maybe I can get some food on the way home."

She flew over the town square when something caught her eye. She immediately made her way down to earth and landed on the pavement. When she looked up, she saw a building with a familiar-looking text on it.

The name of the building was Baskin-Robbins.

Unikitty's eyes widened until they were their maximum size, and her pupils widened until they were their maximum size as well. She had heard of Baskin-Robbins and seen the commercials for it, but she hadn't had a chance to visit it or try their ice cream. And like she said, she hadn't had lunch. She decided to treat herself to something special as a reward for saving her home from Master Frown.

Unikitty walked straight into the Baskin-Robbins. The moment she stepped in, she heard some pop music playing from a speaker on the ceiling. She went up to the counter, where there was a female, anthropomorphic rabbit standing at the cash register.

"How can I help you, ma'am?" the rabbit asked politely.

"Excuse me, what do you have here?" Unikitty wanted to know.

"Everything we have here is on this menu." The rabbit gave Unikitty a menu, which listed all of the various flavors of ice cream and milkshakes the building served. After a few minutes of looking over the available products, Unikitty made up her mind.

"I'd like a large, vanilla and strawberry milkshake, please," she said. Then she decided to get something for Puppycorn as well. He wasn't present at the time, but she figured that he might like it. "And a medium, vanilla and chocolate milkshake, too."

By the way, despite that Puppycorn was part puppy and part unicorn, chocolate wasn't harmful to him. It was one of his all-time favorite flavors and candies. But he only had some chocolate every once in a while, since Unikitty and Dr. Fox had warned him about the side-effects of too much sugar.

Besides, Unikitty couldn't recall the last time Puppycorn had any sugary or chocolaty treats. It must have been at least a month ago.

The rabbit nodded in understanding and got to work preparing the milkshakes. Unikitty walked over to one of the tables and sat down in front of it. She waited patiently for her orders to be fulfilled. She listened to the music coming from the speaker above her. It sounded almost as happy as she was. She looked over at the pretty paintings that decorated the walls.

Finally, the rabbit finished the drinks and placed them on the counter. The milkshakes were in two clear cups - one large, and one slightly smaller - and had long straws emerging from the plastic lids covering them. Unikitty got up and went over to her.

"That'll be $2.48," the rabbit said.

Unikitty got out her wallet, reached into it and pulled out a $5 bill. She gave it to the rabbit, who responded by giving her two dollar bills, two quarters and two pennies. Unikitty put the dollar bills in her wallet, while all four of the coins went into the zippered pocket in the wallet.

"You have a good day now," the rabbit said, "and please come again."

"Thank you!" Unikitty replied.

She put away her wallet, took the drinks and went out of the Baskin-Robbins. She then levitated off the ground and flew back to her castle. Hawkodile saw her come home and greeted her as she arrived. Unikitty smiled and greeted him in return before she entered.

She went into Puppycorn's bedroom, where he was jumping on his bed. Unikitty smiled at his playfulness and placed his vanilla and chocolate milkshake on his desk. She then went out of his bedroom, then flew into her throne room. She sat down on her throne, sighing in relief.

She looked down at her vanilla and strawberry milkshake that she had ordered for herself. She could finally enjoy her treat. Without thinking, she reached over to it and took a brief sip, then swallowed.

Suddenly her eyes widened, and her pupils once again grew until they were their maximum size. Sparkles and hearts began to appear in her eyes, and an enormous smile appeared on her face. Any negative thought in her mind, not that she had any, was completely erased. It felt like a great amount of adrenaline rushing through her entire body.

Unikitty's first response was a high-pitched, resounding squeal of delight, then a series of adorable giggles. She kept drinking her milkshake, but stopped every few seconds to giggle some more. But that didn't stop her from savoring every moment she spent drinking that milkshake. It felt like the lord of all delicious foods had come to bless her and her entire body.

Back in Puppycorn's bedroom, the puppy/unicorn hybrid decided to try his vanilla and chocolate milkshake that his sister had left out for him. As soon as he took his first sip, a huge burst of energy made its way into his body. His pupils grew large as sparkles appeared in his eyes. He felt the need to jump high and run far, like a puppy that had become "wound up."

He put down his milkshake, took a huge leap into the air, and landed safely. He ran in circles around his room, and briefly left to run up and down the halls a few times. When his energy was lowered, he slowed down and returned to his room and continue drinking his milkshake. As soon as he did, however, the familiar rush of energy that he had just lost returned to him, enticing him to run around some more.

Needless to say, Unikitty and Puppycorn's very first Baskin-Robbins milkshakes tasted absolutely amazing. It must have been the best thing they had ever drunk, or would ever drink. They might have had to stop drinking to allow their newfound bursts of energy and ecstasy to take over, but they didn't mind. Every sip they took was absolutely worth the price of admission.

A much more enjoyable experience than that time Master Frown invited them over for dinner.

They could only hope that someday, everyone else in the Unikingdom, too, would enjoy the phenomenally delicious sensation that was a Baskin-Robbins milkshake.


End file.
